La pluma es más fuerte que la espada
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Hermione Granger reflexiona sobre la relación que su mejor amigo tiene con una periodista.


**Desafío:** Dericof Diname (Quill-s-Might-Challenge-Harry-Potter)

 **Introducción:** ¿Y si la entrevista de Harry en el armario de las escobas fue mejor que en los libros y Harry y Rita se convirtieron en amigos y amantes?

 **Requisitos:**

\- Emparejamiento Harry/Rita.

\- Deben enamorarse el uno del otro durante la entrevista de Harry en el armario.

\- Deben intentar mantener su relación en secreto (por cuanto tiempo lo logran es cosa tuya).

\- Rita deja de escribir artículos escandalosos basados en medias-verdades y usa sus habilidades para redactar historias provocativas pero verídicas.

\- Rita se convierte en la fuente principal de información de Harry gracias a sus recursos jornalísticos (ayudarle con la Pruebas, el pasado de Tom, los horrocruxes, la profecía,...).

\- Rita ayuda a Harry durante la campaña de desprestigio de Fudge a costa de su trabajo.

\- Rita asiste a Harry durante la cacería de los horrocruxes.

 **Prohibido:**

\- Envejecimiento o rejuvenecimiento de los personajes. Harry y Rita deben mantener su diferencia de edad.

\- Humillaciones. Algunas quejas y Harry desahogándose son aceptables pero ya hay demasiadas historias con Ron siendo estúpido, Dumbledore siendo manipulativo y Ginny siendo una fangirl.

\- Hermione odiando a Rita; ellas pueden no ser amigas pero no se convertirán en enemigas mortales.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Escenas sexuales.

\- Harry invita a Parvati o a otra niña al Baile y pasan un buen rato pero, al final del mismo, baila con Rita en secreto.

\- Hermione puede descubrir sobre la relación entre Harry y Rita en algún momento.

\- Rita ayuda a Harry a convertirse en un animago.

\- Rita hace artículos muy exactos y escandalosos sobre Fudge, Umbridge, Malfoy, etc.

\- Harry usa a Sirius y sus recursos para crear una mejor fuente de noticias (periódico, programa de radio, etc) para el Mundo Mágico que compita con _**El**_ _ _ **Profeta**__.

\- Rita ayuda a Harry a aceptar su fama y poder, indicándole como usarlos para destruir a Voldemort y vivir una gran vida.

* * *

Hermione no tenia ni idea de como había pasado.

Tras años de pensar en ello la única razón que tenia era que, psicológicamente hablando, la absoluta falta de amor materno que Petunia Dursley había mostrado hacia su sobrino le había hecho empezar una relación con una mujer madura para llenar ese vacío. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba porque Rita Skeeter había devuelto sus sentimientos.

Aparentemente, ella y Harry se habían sentido atraídos el uno por el otro desde la...ejem, entrevista en el armario de las escobas cuando era hora de que Ollivander examinase las varitas de los Campeones. Hermione no sabia que paso allí dentro y no deseaba saberlo, pero tras descubrirlos bailando en el jardín cuando Parvati volvió al castillo había acordado mantener silencio al respecto si Rita se comportaba como una verdadera periodista en lugar de continuar exagerando medias-verdades para conseguir más audiencia.

Para su sorpresa, Skeeter, con quién no se llevaba bien incluso si la consideraba tolerable, cumplió su parte del trato al publicar un articulo sobre el estatus de Rubeus Hagrid como medio-gigante donde señalaba que, a pesar de los estereotipos, llevaba muchos años trabajando en la escuela sin causar problemas, con incidentes como el ataque del hipogrifo a Draco Malfoy provocados por alumnos que no obedecían sus ordenes, antes de revelar en una entrevista en exclusiva a Myrtle la Llorona que Hagrid fue incriminado por Tom Sorvolo Ryddle más de cincuenta años atrás y tenia derecho a que le devolviesen su varita.

Fudge y un sapo humanoide que le acompañaba intentaron impedirlo, pero más de tres generaciones de la población de la Gran Bretaña Mágica habían conocido personalmente a Hagrid durante su escolarización y estaban dispuestos a darle el beneficio de la duda. Para cuando termino el año Rubeus ya estaba tomando clases con Flitwick y McGonagall para aprender y practicar todo lo que se había perdido.

Una continuación de ese articulo apareció tras la segunda prueba, donde Rita había conseguido branquialgas para Harry, con la revelación de que Lucius Malfoy había puesto en peligro a toda la escuela con un diario que había puesto una potente compulsión en la hija de su rival, Arthur Weasley, y que le hizo liberar un basilisco en la escuela. La administración de Fudge se hizo todavía más inestable cuando el grupo de Aurores enviado a Hogwarts para desmentir esas afirmaciones apareció en Callejón Diagon llevando el cadáver putrefacto de la susodicha criatura, con los forenses confirmando que había muerto dos años antes.

La importancia de esa prueba se hizo evidente cuando Draco Malfoy, para sorpresa de toda la Casa de Slytherin, agradeció públicamente a Harry por salvar las vidas de todos sus compañeros dado que se daba cuenta de que su padre debía ser estúpido o que no le quería realmente si estaba dispuesto a soltar ese monstruo sin un método fiable para controlarlo.

El curso finalizo con mal pie debido a la incredulidad del publico cuando Harry anuncio el retorno de Voldemort, incluso cuando Cedric Diggory lo confirmo, junto con el hecho de que Peter Pettigrew estaba aún vivo. Más tarde Rita le confirmo a Hermione que había estado allí, dado que había seguido a Harry en su forma de escarabajo y sido trasportada por el traslador junto a ambos chicos, y que había sido quién lanzo discretamente un hechizo que hizo que Cedric pareciese lo bastante muerto como para engañar a los Mortífagos presentes y pillarlos por sorpresa de forma que pudiesen huir tras aturdir a Pettigrew.

Con la información presente y en contra de las ordenes de sus jefes redacto un articulo sobre lo que había pasado en el Cementerio de Little Hangleton, con información muy privada sobre todos los Mortífagos presentes y revelando no solo que Voldemort había sido Tom Sorvolo Ryddle sino su historial familiar. Naturalmente esto le había ganado una advertencia incluso si todo lo que puso era fácilmente comprobable en los lugares indicados, que estaban abiertos al publico, aunque Rita sabia perfectamente que la única razón por la que no estaba muerta era porque era una figura demasiado publica como para que los Mortífagos pudiesen matarla sin revelar que era cierto.

A mediados del quinto año Rita fue despedida por revelar la injusticia que había sido el juicio que Cornelius Fudge había intentado darle a Harry y las actividades de Dolores Umbridge, su subsecretaria, en Hogwarts, aunque ella rió la última cuando Sirius Black, quién finalmente había logrado su juicio tras un articulo donde Rita había hablado de lo que podía implicar el hecho de que Peter Pettigrew hubiese pretendido estar muerto por catorce años, uso parte de la fortuna de su familia para crear un nuevo periódico que llamo rápidamente la atención porque incluso cuando redactaban las mismas noticias que _**El**_ _ **Profeta**_ estas eran explicadas al detalle o deconstruidas para que se viese que estaban realmente diciendo, dejando casi en bancarrota al periódico original.

La revelación a finales de ese mismo año de que Rita, Harry y Cedric habían sido completamente sinceros sobre el retorno de Voldemort hizo que Fudge terminase en la calle seguido por Dolores Umbridge. Gracias a una cuidadosa manipulación de los medios por parte de ella y Sirius, Arthur Weasley se convirtió en Ministro y mostró una mano dura inesperada en contra de los Mortífagos.

Mientras esto sucedía Rita estaba investigando el pasado de Voldemort buscando sus horrocruxes, una palabra que Hermione había descubierto cuando estaba en una sala muy especial del séptimo piso al cuestionarse como podían librarse permanentemente de Voldemort, y acompañando discretamente a Harry para encontrarlos. Una vez que tenían todos emplearon veneno que Rita había extraído del cadáver del basilisco cuando había visitado la Cámara de los Secretos para comprobar que su amante no mentía sobre su hazaña y fueron destruidos completamente.

Desgraciadamente para eliminar los dos últimos Harry tuvo que dejar que le golpease una Maldición Asesina y Rita se vio forzada a contactar con el mercado negro muggle para buscar los explosivos con los que eliminaron a la serpiente, aunque, solo para asegurarse debido a una cierta cosa que Sirius les había comentado cuando Albus Dumbledore no se encontraba cerca, fue Harry quién acciono el detonador que envió al Señor Oscuro a donde debería haber estado los últimos dieciséis años.

Con Voldemort y sus seguidores fuera del camino permanentemente, dado que cualquiera que tuviese la Marca tenia una cita obligatoria con los dementores, Harry y Rita todavía tenían que ser discretos porque sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo no dudarían en usar su relación con Harry Potter para arruinarles la vida. Sin embargo, Hermione y Luna Lovegood, que se había dado cuenta sola de que pasaba para sorpresa de los tres, habían revisado las normas y sabían que solo debían esperar dos años para que Harry se graduase dado que entonces sus ex-compañeros estarían impotentes para hacer cualquier cosa al respecto.

Seguiría siendo noticia pero los emparejamientos entre famosos y periodistas no eran precisamente inusuales ya fuesen en el mundo muggle o mágico, por lo que la gente dejaría de hablar del tema en dos semanas. Además, no era como si la diferencia de edad fuese tan importante con la esperanza de vida habitual de la gente mágica.


End file.
